Just
by Obsessed Authoress
Summary: It was the fate he had always feared the most: not death, but the simple denial of existence. For how could the god of new world cease to be? Light-centric drabble


A/N- This short, rather stream-of-consciousness-like oneshot is dedicated to RobinRocks, my new favorite author, whose masterpiece (co-written with Narroch) _Poison Apple_ I just finished reading a few days ago. If you haven't read it and love _Death Note_, read it. It's well worth the effort and time, believe me. I haven't even been an active part of the _DN_ fandom for like a year, and yet, here I am, inspired to make something (pitifully short) of my own! Hope you like it anyway! -OA

* * *

**Just**

_By ObsessedAuthoress_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_, but I would be inclined to grovel at the feet of those who do, if given the opportunity...

* * *

_He remembered running away from something, or someone, or possibly multiple someones. And there had been pain, lots of pain, rushing over him in sensory-overloading waves that stole a little more of his awareness each time. And then he recalled stopping- _somewhere_- and falling- _onto something_- and- _

_-That was all. There was nothing after that, nothing that told how the story ended, how the tale concluded, nothing that guaranteed that he wasn't resting in the gut of some fearsome monster at this very moment. _

Isn't that what happens to the villains in every fairytale?

_ There was no reason to think that he wasn't. _

_ Because all around him was darkness, and nothing more. _

_ Black, pitch black, like the blackest black ever imagined. It stretched out to him, threatening to swallow him, consume him in the depths of its murky belly. And he would never know for sure, because wasn't that the point of this- this torture? _

_ Perhaps for someone else it wouldn't have been such a terror, but for Light Yagami, there was nothing worse than uncertainty. _

_ So maybe this was…Hell. _

_ But…he had always imagined that Hell would look, and feel, a little bit different. Wasn't it natural, as one caught in the clasp of humanity, to have speculated about this gruesome aspect of the afterlife, a place no one wished to go? _

_ Hell: the Lake of Fire: the home Eternal of the Damned. With fire and agony and bloated, twisted, blackened souls all around, shrieking for mercy. _

_ But there was none of that, not here. _

_ Just blackness. Just darkness. _

_ Just…nothing. _

_ He threw back his head and screamed, felt the force of the action grate against his lungs, tearing at his throat with its desperation. But there was no sound to meet his ears, as if he'd never opened his mouth in the first place. The blackness just sucked it away, denying its existence. _

_ And if there was one other thing besides uncertainty that Light loathed, it was the thought that he'd never _been_. _

_ His whole life had been a rebuttal of the possibility; his beauty, academic achievements, the reasoning of a genius…all of it for the sole purpose of proving to the world that he was alive. That he was going to make a difference. Why else had he been put on the earth with such assets if not to use them for something big, something important, something staggeringly advanced? _

_ There was a name for that, incidentally. A name for his condition, the disease that drove him to do everything he did, using all his God-given gifts to turn the world on its head as if it were his play toy. _

_ …Kira._

_ And now he found himself in a place where he didn't even know who he was anymore. There was no one to whom he could prove his importance in the grand scheme of things, no one who would sit back and marvel at his accomplishments. No one who knew his name. _

_ No one at all. _

_ Just the remnants of one brilliant, deranged mind, floating in the nothingness-_

_ -Before shattering into a millions crystal pieces that vanished in the black, echoing their final question: "…Why…?" _

Because. This is Justice.

* * *

A/N- There you have it. My first _Death Note_ fanfic in literally ages. If you made it through, then please review...and no, I didn't intend for that to rhyme, I swear. So, um, tell me what you think! Thanks! -OA


End file.
